A Cursed Love: Shizuo x Oc
by YaoiKuro
Summary: Rated T for now, might be rated M later in upcoming chapters: Shizuo thought he was the only weird one other than Celty. He thought he was a monster. One after noon, after encountering Izaya, Shizuo finds out he might not be the only one with this ability. I'm not really good at summaries, sorry.
1. Part 1

Durarara Fanfic: Part 1

Oc's POV:

Russian sushi was just across Ikebukuro, where all the gang members, headless riders, underground doctors, fights between gangs, raved-haired men and dyed-blonde men, and excitement were. Every day the same routine would happen. A raven-haired informant in his signature fur-trimmed coat would stroll through just to piss of a certain dyed-blonde ex-bartender. They would play their game of cat 'n mouse, destroying many parts of the city. And yet, they never got arrested. Maybe it was the blonde's inhuman strength that earned him the title 'The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro', or the raven's twisted mind and ability to know everything about you control you, or maybe they really couldn't catch him. He did run away from Shizuo Heiwajima every day, avoiding flying objects with his parkour and knife throwing.

It was noon in the violent city, but it was quieter than should be. That's never a good sign, something was bound to happen. But, I brushed bit off like everyone else because it didn't involve me. I began to cross the street when I heard...

Shizuo's POV:

I was doing the usual in Ikebukuro. At work with my best friend since high school, who also happened to be my reason to my hair and my boss, Tom, collecting the money people owed because they don't seem to understand the borrowing and paying back money. It was a hard day trying not to kill people, especially when I was on break. I spotted a raven and his fur-trimmed coat in a crowd. Of course, the very sight of his was enough to make me explode with rage. The next thing I knew, I threw a park bench at him.

"Izaayaa!" I yelled, grabbing the nearest object, which just so happened to be a red venting machine. "Get back here, you goddamn flea!"

Izaya had his famous-for-pissing-me-off smirk spread across his fucking face. "Aww~ Shizu-chan misses me already? Must be love~"

With that, Izaya started running into the crowd that had already started parting a path for the game to begin. I ran after him with the machine over my head.

Oc's POV:

"Izaayaa!" I heard and looked toward the yelling with a sigh. "Get back here, you goddamn flea!"

"Aww~ Shizu-chan misses me already? Must be love~"

"Oh no..." I muttered under my breath, not wishing to be involved.

Izaya always got someone involved, it didn't matter kid or the elderly. He always got ONE person involved in his game with Shizuo. Last time it was a kid in the same high school as I, Raira Academy, his name was Mikado Ryuugamine. He went to the hospital with a broken arm.

I saw the informant run from the yelling ex-bartender laughing. Shizuo looked genuinely pissed, especially with the machine over his head. If you could see steam of anger in real life, then Shizuo would look like a red-faced train. Maybe a red bull.

"Izaayaa-kuun!" he growled, lifting the machine higher over his head to throw it at "the flea."

"Oh~ Shizu-chan got me a love present already? How kind of you~", Izaya smirked, sticking his hands into his pocket in a carefree manner.

"Shut up and do us all a favor by letting me kill you!"

There was a loud metallic crunch from Shizuo tightening his grip on the metal. Without any warning that I could see, he chucked the vending machine towards Izaya. Fortunately and unfortunately, Izaya was fast and graceful with his movements in dodging the flying object.

"Missed me~", he chimed.

Unfortunately for me, I had just realized the vending machine aimed for Izaya was now aimed at me. My eyes widened in shock and surprise. I didn't have much time to dodge it like Izaya, so I put my hands up in defense on instinct.


	2. Part 2

Durarara FanFic: Part 2

Shizuo's pov:

I was blinded by my rage when I threw the large object at the damn flea that I didn't notice the girl behind him watching us with unassuming red-chocolate eyes. When the vending machine left my grasp, I felt a little bit of my anger lift until he dodged the machine. I was about ready to lunge at him when I noticed the machine was now headed towards the girl. A girl! I was about to murder an innocent girl!

I wanted to yell "look out" or "move", but I was too stunned of my own actions to even move myself. I couldn't even take my eyes off of the poor girl as the dangerous machine got closer to her. What felt like hours of watching, the vending machines finally came in contact with the girl. There wasn't a scream of pain or gasp, but there was a creak of the metal. I could see the red machine lifting into the air a little. I sighed slightly, thinking Simon had saved the girl like he did with Mikado the first time they met. I was wrong.

My eyes widen in shock at the image in front of me. They girl that was a victim was now holding the machine over her head! She slowly set the thing down with a small metallic thud as some dust spread around her and looked up at us. The girls once red-chocolate eyes now demonic red ones. She had black tiger-like stripes on her face. Looking more at her features, she had a light tan creamy skin tone that was covered in a bit of oil from the vending machine. Her short black hair, a little longer than Izaya's, was messy and covering parts of her face. As she slightly panted, I watched as her lips parted to show every now and then sharp K-9's.

"What the..."

Oc's pov:

It took me a few moments what I had done. My eyes grew wide in feat if being exposed. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was around to see this. Izaya fled the scene when he saw the chance of escape. I looked over at the blonde who was staring at me, wide eyes of shock and curiosity. I immediately booked it, running away from the scene at full speed.

"Hey!", I heard behind me. "Wait!"

I ran into the non-popular part if the city where most of the blue squares and yellow scarves hung out. It was empty most of the time. Sometimes you could come across graffiti. There was some trash along the streets, as I ran by they would move among my breeze. I glanced behind me and gasped at the blonde who was slowly ganging up on my tail.

"G-Go away!", I attempted a yell, hoping he accept my request, but also knowing he wouldn't listen to me.

"Quit running, goddamn it!" He yelled, visibly pissed.

I panicked more and ran a little faster. I didn't notice there was a few gang members, who were wearing parts of yellow, behind the corner as I made a sharp turn cause me to run into them.

"Sorry!" I gasped. "Sorry, sorry!"

I peeked behind me, Shizuo wasn't there and I sighed in relief. Did I finally lose him? I started to move away, but I realized something was holding into my arm.

"Um...can you let go?" I asked. "You should really let go..."

"I think you should apologize to my buddy here, I think you dislocated his shoulder." he gave a smirk.

"I could dislocate it for you if you want." I replied, smirking back.

The man who had my arm was ugly. His breath stand of drugs and he had the mental need in his eyes not to mention his clothing. He was wearing a yellow cap with the words "keep out" stitched onto it. His orange oversized zip-up was slightly open to show his yellow scarf and a gray shirt with some other stupid writing. His dark blue size-too-big pants were sagging down his back side, showing a large amount of pink boxer. As for his feet, he was wearing normal puffy sneakers.

"Just let me go..." I frowned, hoping they'd get the clue and scram.

"Or what~", he teased like a six year old.

He took hold of me and pressed me against the wall. I growled a little, feeling my body burn all over. I easily freed my arm and took his other wrist, bending it in an angle that looked nasty until I heard a crunchy snap. Satisfied with breaking his arm, a moved him aside and started to leave. I managed a few steps away before feeling something hard and metal hit the back of my head. I gasped and leaned forward, hands on the back of my head. Warm liquid was seeping from my scalp, through my hair and down my face. They started laughing as if they won, but as soon as I saw the red drip to the cement, their laughter was over.

Shizuo's pov:

I furrowed my brows in question when I saw some guy flying out of a nearby alley. His clothing had flown off before he hit the ground. Then there was a clank-thud from the alley and another guy flew out the damn alley.

"Someone!" a male voice screamed. "Hel-*crunch* ahhhh!"

I rushed over to the alley and peeked inside. What looked like the girl u was searching for stood in the middle of the alley, looking down at unconscious men with a hurt-depressed face. She looked up at me before collapsing. I rushed over and looked at her to make sure bit was indeed the girl I was looking for. But, her hair was longer by a few inches. She had more stripes on her body and her nails looked like black claws. Suddenly, all the un-natural features began to fade and she began to look like a normal human being. I sighed slightly and picked her up gently into my arms bridal style, then began to walk to Shinra's.


	3. Part 3

Durarara FanFic Part 3

Shizuo's pov:

After arriving at Shinra's, he immediately took a small blood test and other tests as excuses to mess with the unconscious girl in the guess room. I was in the living room discussing what had happened with Celty.

"Yeah, she just...stopped the vending machine and set it back down. Then she threw two full grown men out of the alley. But, kind if looked funny. She had stripes on her body and they disappeared..."

Even though Celty didn't have her head, she looked like she understood. She took her PDA out and began to type a response.

"Sounds kind of familiar, but...I don't know. Sorry."

"Shizuo-kun! She's awake! HELP!" Shinra came running out of the room with broken glasses.

Oc's pov:

I woke up to a funny feeling n my arm. I looked over to see some weird guy with brown hair, glasses, and a white coat inserting a needle into my arm.

"What are you-", I sat up and grabbed the needle that was currently sticking out of my arm and pulled it out. I glared at him for a moment before tossing it into some corner of the room. Then I grabbed the nearest item, a pillow, and threw it at his face. I heard a "crunch" and "thud" from him falling over.

I watched as the helpless man in the lab coat scurried out if the room in panic. He was calling for help, I sighed. The window was open in the bedroom, letting a cool, refreshing breeze enter the warm room. The white curtains were swaying in the small breeze. I kicked the covers off and walked over to the window and leaned against the wall. It was nice and relaxing. But, as I looked out the window, watching as people walked by and as the tree leaves slightly rustled, I began to think about myself.

My whole family was cursed because of one mistake from my great-great-(etc.) Grandfather. When demons walked the earth as equals with humans, my great-great-(etc.) Grandmother was laying on her deathbed in her mid-twenties from being too sick. My great-great-(etc.) Grandfather went to a powerful demon to ask for his help to make his wife better. The demon agreed, but warned him of his decision, which did not stop my great-great-(etc.) Grandfather from pleading for help. A cup of demon blood was the cure to her sickness, but it would also curse my family. This curse would be passed down from one generation to the next with demon blood in its veins. My birth-parents had passed the curse down to me. But, unfortunate as it sounds, my mother died after giving birth because of blood loss. My father blamed me for my mother's death and completely abandoned me. After a few years of growing up, he decided to join mother. I was sent to an orphanage a few days after. I was alienated because if my curse. The kids called me a freak and the adults kept me inside at all times. At the age of fifteen, I fled the orphanage and sought refuge in Ikebukuro to start my new life without this curse of mine ruining my life. Throughout my years of high school, I made three friends in my lay year (my current year). Kida Masaomi, Mikado Ryuugamine, and Anri Sonohara. They became the people I'd hang out with during school, but after school I'd isolate myself from others. I didn't want to hurt those closest to me.

'So much for that working out..." I thought, sighing as I leaned out the window. 'Nothing seems to want to go my way...'

"Hello?" a voice suddenly said causing me to jump out of my skin.

I turned around and froze a little at the sight if the dyed-blonde in front of me. "Y-Yes-wait! Quit following me!" I panicked, inching closer out the window.

"What? No 'thank you for bringing me to a doctor because I passed out in an alley'?", he muttered.

I frowned and shifted a little. "Sorry, but… I need to get home..."

He sat down in the chair closets by the door and crossed his legs while folding his arms. He took a deep breath and sighed. "You're not going anywhere until you explain what the fuck happened earlier and what the fuck you are."

My frown continued to grow. "That's none of your business..." I muttered.

I watched him flinch a little in irritation. He was getting mad. He got up from his seat and I was suddenly slammed against the back-hurting wall. I gasped in surprise.

He growled. "I don't care if t is it isn't any of my damn business. You moved a vending machine-"

"You were imagining things."

"-and you sent two full grown men flying!"

"You need help..."

"Just what the fuck are you?! Are you a freak?!"

I felt something inside me snap at the word "freak". "I'm not a freak! My name is Ukiyo Minako! I'm almost eighteen and I'm in my last year of high school!" I growled. "Just leave me alone!"

And with that, I shoved him off me... maybe a little too hard because I sent him through the wall on the other side of the room.

Shizuo's pov:

When I pushed her against the wall, I noticed she had red-chocolate eyes filled with grief and pain, but I kept pushing the question. I wasn't completely paying attention to when she started yelling and stopping.

Suddenly, I was flung across the room and into the wall. I felt my whole body smash a hole into the wall. I was pissed, but I couldn't help it. I was just FLUNG ACROSS THE ROOM! And through a wall!

I looked up, eyes filled with rage as her expression from shock turned into worry. "You goddamn bitch!", I started out, grabbing a piece of the wall and chucking it at her.

But, she was already running out of the door. Shinra was panicking as he watched and started complaining to Celty. I began to chase her, like how I do with Izaya. I had just begun a new game if cat 'n mouse with the girl I just met.


End file.
